


A Watchful Guardian

by ister



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ister/pseuds/ister
Summary: The little things Gaby notices about her boys.





	

It is far from being their first finished mission, but it feels like a first time nonetheless. Gaby dusts off her jacket, adjusts the collar, scrutinising Solo.

He is not clad in one of his bespoke suits and wears a simple red shirt for better movement, making it easy for him to climb. His face is dirty but his eyes shine nonetheless, two sapphires reflecting fondness, even love.

She recognises the gaze, he directs a similar one at her whenever she jokes around with one of their colleagues and thinks she is not looking, lacking only intensity. It is not hard to guess who is the centre of his attention right now, arguing with their boss, scowling, making a trainee tremble in fear. The poor thing seems to rethink their life choices - UNCLE is an agency for professionals and yet, here they sit or stand, watching Illya lash out.

Waverly seems unimpressed, knowing far too well that the Russian giant is not angry at him. It is merely an attempt to cover up the worry for his fellow agents, both of them risking too much.

Solo's gaze meets hers, she winks, makes a kissy mouth and gestures at Illya. He rolls his eyes, the only other person noticing her antics being Waverly, still no emotions on display, but she knows that he has to fight his own fondness for her - she is like a daughter to him.

Everyone falls silent, Illya has finished his rant, chest heaving. Solo takes this as his cue to limp over. In an instant, Illya's fury is directed at him, but not for long, his expression melts into something warmer, worry and love alike easy to spot.

He lifts his hand before composing himself, straightening his back - _And his attitude_ , Gaby thinks. “We will get you to a doctor,” he states, voice soft, his accent still incredibly charming.

Solo smiles and she nearly does a double take. He is a dangerous man, trading in secrets, his true emotions never showing, one of his many masks in place. And now, she is able to read him completely, for the first time in their shared time together. Illya melts, his anger vanishing fully, his features soft.

For a moment, she feels sad, lonely, because she remembers their first mission in Rome, the way Illya had smiled at her, the way he had treated her. But Gaby knows that they never would have been happy - maybe for a few weeks, but never in the long run. She needs freedom, he needs solidity.

It had hurt at first, to watch her colleagues growing close, both learning to trust one another, casting unsure glances into her direction. Now, it is clear they like her, love her even. She is grateful for it.

Only moments later, both of them are back to being professionals and Gaby doubts that the UNCLE trainee was observant enough to notice the change of atmosphere. It is one thing to be close friends, but another to be in love with each other. And not a lot of their colleagues are able to make out the difference.

The gravity of the situation hits her now, even an open-minded organisation like UNCLE has its boundaries. Fraternising agents risk exposing their agency, saving one another by telling secrets.

Once again, she is ready to fight. Ready to fight what is hers to protect - her boys, her brothers in arms, her family.

Waverly surprises her with patting both of them on the back, congratulating them in his typical manner - cryptic, sarcasm and humour lacing his words. He tells them to be discreet, nods at his trainee, who blinks sheepishly and off they go.

Gaby sighs, neither Illya nor Solo being able to speak up. “Well, what about the doctor you promised Solo?”

With that, she opens their next infamous bickering session, both of them throwing light insults and accusations at each other's head. She just shakes hers an follows them. Idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this ficlet came from [this post](http://kendaspntwd.tumblr.com/post/153297292254). I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> So, if you came this far, thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> That's about it. Have a good one!


End file.
